The joy of Flying
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are fairly different, but somehow, they fit together just perfectly.  Slash AS/S.  Drabbles.
1. Scorpius Malfoy

**A/N:** I originally publish this drabble in my other series, For better or Worst, but it became lenghty so I decided to give it his own place. There's about twenty chapter so far, at a one-everyday publishing rate. Enjoy and review as you wish!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Flying  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Scorpius always loved flying. High in the air, the wind in his hair, the Quidditch pitch was the only place where his housemate respected him. He was a Malfoy after all, his name had never recovered standard after the war.

The thing was, he could catch a snitch like no one could.

Flying was the one place where he felt human. He wasn't the death eater son anymore, he was him.

On the pitch, he was a hero. Back in the dormitory, he was back into being nothing.

So he fled every time he could, because it makes him happy.


	2. Albus Potter

**A/N:** Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Terrifying  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Albus Potter was not his father. He was a proud Slytherin, he was not scared to use Harry Potter's accomplishment to get what he wanted and he sucked at Quidditch.

In fact, he couldn't fly for his life. He couldn't go higher than a few feet without feeling dizzy and having his vision blur. His whole body would shake unconditionally. He didn't even want to think about the moving stairs; it was an adventure going through them every time.

Really, he wasn't his father, and it was the way he wanted his life.


	3. Chudley Cannon

**A/N:** August 10th. Part 3  
><strong>Title:<strong> Chudley Cannon  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Scorpius received the letter the day after graduation. He was eating breakfast with his father when the owl came. The envelope was a bright orange, and it was with an excitement likewise to the one he had when he was near to catch the snitch.

He smiled widely when he closed the letter. His father was looking expectancy at him.

"So?"

"I got it."

Draco would never understand his son's desire to be a Chudley Cannon player, but he sure was sharing his son's enthusiast. He couldn't be prouder of his son. Being a professional seeker always been his dream.


	4. Holyhead Harpies

**A/N: **Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Holyhead Harpies

Albus may be terrified of flying, that doesn't mean he didn't love Quidditch. Three of his cousins were playing professionally plus Lily who was with the Holyhead harpies just like their moms use too.

It was good, for someone who loved watching sports so much. He could have great tickets with backstage passes for the most important games.

He met his girlfriend like that. He went to see his sister after her practice and Lily had presented him Alexys. She was beautiful, a little butch, blonde, grey eyes, almost as tall as him; his perfect woman. They went along flawlessly.


	5. Practice

**A/N:** Enjoy and review if you wish!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Practice

First practice had been everything Scorpius had wish it was gonna be. The coach – who was at his first year coaching the Chudley Cannon – really wanted to break their long stretch of losing. He was hard and demanding. No excuses were accepted. You had to play you two hundreds every practice or you were out.

Scorpius wouldn't want it any other way.

He would land, exhausted, smelling like sweat and dirt, and he would be the happiest man.

Sometimes, he would go home at the Manor to his father. Sometimes he would go out with the guys. Things were good.


	6. The proposal

**A/N:** It took me a little while before sending the new chapter, but here it is. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> The Proposal

He asked her to marry him. It was romantic. There was candle light, and many pink oriental lilies – they were her favourite flower – and there was red roses' petal everywhere on the floor and the table.

It was her birthday. The diner was exquisite, nice alfredo linguini and for dessert, a nice white chocolate cheesecake to share. Everything she loved.

Her favourite jazz song was playing when he kneeled behind her.

The day was perfect, the proposal was perfect, but the conclusion... not so perfect.

That's why he was drinking his sorrow in this local muggle bar.

She said no.


	7. Scandal

**A/N:** Enjoy! review would be appreciated.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Scandal

After last month scandal, the Cannons' coach had been clear; no more picture of players drunk with their pants down. They had won their first important games in years, thanks to Scorpius, but the coach wasn't afraid to punish the next player who'll be responsible for any bad press.

That's why the team had choose that smaller, unpopular, local muggle bar to celebrate their latest win. No one cared about them. They easily passed up as a group of students from some fraternity.

Scorpius noticed they weren't the only wizard there.

"Well well well, if it's not Potter golden boys."


	8. Morning After

**A/N:** And the next morning... Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Morning after

Albus woke up with hell of a headache, in a place he never been before. He was naked in a king size bed. He moaned as he stood up, looking around, trying to figure out where he was.

The bedroom was immaculate, obviously, wherever he was, the people owning the place were rich.

"I see that you woke up sleepyhead."

A tall blonde – who's he hadn't seen since graduation – was standing in front of him.

"Malfoy? What Am I doing here?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Scorpius smirked at him, "We had sex last night."

"No we didn't."


	9. Sixteen

**A/N:** Two in one day! Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Sixteen

Scorpius was sixteen when he first went to term with his homosexuality.

Back then, Scorpius had that little secret place just for him. He would fly there every time he felt like shit. It was in the Forbidden Forest and no one but him would ever dare going in.

One day, Albus Potter had been there having sex with some girl. It made him angry to see someone using his hideout to have sex. It didn't stop him from observing Albus' arse under the moonlight.

He would wank off thinking of this arse.

Now he knew reality was even better.


	10. Rejection

**A/N:** August 27th. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Rejection  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Albus didn't even want to think about Scorpius. He convinced himself Scorpius had used some kind of illusion spell to make him think he was a girl or something.

He just needed to talk to Alexys and everything was going to be back to normal.

He found her walking in direction of the locker room. "Alex! Alex!"

She didn't even turn toward him, accelerating instead. He reached a hand, stopping her.

"Alex? Can't we talk?"

"I'm sorry Al, but I am not going to marry you."

"Why not? I love you."

"I'm sorry, you're a nice guy but I don't.


	11. Aftermath

**A/N:** August 28th. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Atermath

Scorpius hadn't spoke to Albus since the fatidic night they had sex. It had been incredible, but Scorpius wasn't stupid enough to think it was anything more than that, a one-of-a-kind night. Nothing more than that.

Therefore, he got back to his life and his job.

"For the love of Merlin Malfoy! Concentrate on the freakin' snitch!"

Apparently, it was easier say than done.

After the practice, he got call in the coach office. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Malfoy, but snap out of it. We _have to_ win against the Harpies. I need you at your best."


	12. Family

**Title:** Family

.

Albus got back into living with his parent after his broke up with Alexys. Gryffindors kept coming in and out of the house, he had no privacy whatsoever, it was just awful.

"Hey bro. You okay?"

Albus shrugged to James.

"She a bitch!"

You could always count on James to find the good words.

Albus decided to change subject, "So how's your job?"

"It's a good year, Malfoy's doing miracle."

Okay, it wasn't the best change of subject he could have find.

"What? You're all weird suddenly."

"Nothing."

Malfoy just wasn't someone he wanted to talk about at the moment.


	13. Winning

**A/N:** Another chapter today! Lucky you.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Winning  
><strong>.<strong>

His hand reached for the snitch. Scorpius was so close, and Alexys was hounding him. The snitch was at the tips of his fingers.

He pushed his broomstick to his limits, and suddenly he felt it, the cold gold in the palm of his hand.

He heard the crowd screaming and applauding. They had won. The Cannons won the championship, their first win in decades.

The whole team surrounded him, they were all smiling. Everything seemed perfect.

Scorpius caught his father's eyes. He smiled back at him, and then, his eyes caught Albus's.

He turned away to face his mates.


	14. Once again

**Title:** Once again  
><strong>.<strong>

Albus couldn't believe he was doing this. Maybe he should just get himself into an asylum. He must be crazy. That would explain why he was back at Malfoy's place, half-naked and hard, harder than he ever been with any other women before.

He wasn't drunk this time and he damn knew he wasn't under any spell. He wanted this. More than he ever wanted something in his life.

"Hey Mal... For Merlin sake..."

Albus jerked away from Scorpius. He was just petrified. He tried to covered himself, trying to hide his nakeness.

"James, this is not what you think."


	15. Stupidity

**A/N:** I took Scorpius' answer to his father somewhere, in a movie or a fic, I don't know for sure.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Stupidity  
><strong>.<strong>

Scorpius banged his head on the table. Stupid, he had been stupid. Falling for a straight guy, at this moment of his career, wasn't the brightest of thing. The fact that it was a Potter didn't help.

And now that the coach knew about it, he didn't know if he even had a career. Everyone knew Potter and Weasley stuck together, and who knew what Albus had said to his brother to cover what happens.

"Son?"

Scorpius got out of his stupor, "Oh dad, _I think I just ruined my only chance to be happy_."

He cried in Draco's arms.


	16. Blowjob from hell

**A/N:** It's late, I'm tired, but it's time I publish a new chapter. I will respond to the reviews tomorrow. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Blowjob from hell

Albus pushed the brunette against the wall, kissing her hard and demanding. She moaned under him. Then he forced her to kneel before him. She opened his robe and swallowed the bulge of his prick.

She sucked and sucked, and at his astonishment, he couldn't get more than half hard.

So he looked down, to ask her to stop, but she look at him. Suddenly, the hazel eyes became silver, the hair paled to blond and shortened.

He hardened, and suddenly, it was Scorpius's mouth he fucked.

He ejaculated, and then it was _her_ again.

Albus felt like throwing up.


	17. Friend with benefits

**A/N:** Once again, I took a long time to publish the new chapter, but I'll try to publish the complete story today.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Friend with benefits

.

It wasn't a long letter. One sentence, five words, twenty letters, 'Want to have sex tonight?', straight to the point.

"Bring that to Adras Nott would you?"

The owl flew by the window. He hadn't seen his Slytherin fellow since the end of Hogwarts. It was time to get back in touch with him.

Adras came, the scroll still in his hand, a smirked in his face, and as soon as he saw him, Scorpius connected their lips together. Without losing a second, he opened Adras' robes.

The note forgotten, Scorpius abandoned himself to the comfort of a strong body.


	18. A mother's heart

**Title:** A mother's heart

.

While doing some gardening, Ginny could see that James and Albus were fighting about something. They had never seen them like that. James was furious, Albus was crying, and Ginny was surprised when James just disaparated, letting his little brother in tears.

Her mother's heart was telling her it was serious this time.

She couldn't let the situation worsen, she had to do something.

She let him cry in her arm, and then ask the fateful question.

"What's going on, Ally?"

The cries came back, worse than before, and her mother's heart just broke a little more with each tears.


	19. Change

**Title:** Change

Scorpius took one big breathe before entering James' office. He was so going to get fired. It was the moment of truth. His lifelong dream of Quidditch and fame was shattering in front of him.

"Sit. We need to talk."

Unsure, Scorpius sat at the desk with his hands clutched until his knuckles whitened by the pression.

"I just to talk to the administrative board. We need to do some change in the team. You are a great player and what happened with my brother is a real shame. I wish things were different but..."

"It's okay, I get it."


	20. Father and Son

**Title:** Father and Son

Albus was quite surprised to be woke up by his father so soon in the morning. A long time ago, Harry was always waking Albus before going to work. It was a little ritual between them. Of course, Albus had grown up, and things had changed.

"Dad?"

Your mom told me you had a fight with James."

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Son," Harry sat near him, "I know you. You can talk to me."

Albus straightened up on his elbow. "It's just stupid stuffs."

"Albus..."

"Dad..."

"Fine then, if you don't want to talk..."


	21. Captaincy

**A/N:** I replaced the last chapter with this one, because I thought the twist was better. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Captaincy

James was getting something in his desk, and when he stood up, his father was in the door frame.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Same old same old. You have time?"

James looked up to the clock on the wall. "A little, but I need to be at the tavern in ten to meet up with the new team captain.

"It's about Albus."

"I'm not talking about him."

"He's your brother."

"Well he should begin to act like it. Now I need to go."

"James."

"Bye dad."

James apparated directly to the restaurant.

"So Malfoy? Ready to take over the captaincy?"


	22. Jealousy

**Title:** Jealousy

.

Albus had tried so hard to forget Scorpius. After all, nothing good could come out of that. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be. It didn't matter what his brother said; he wasn't. Period.

So why in hell couldn't he just forget about it all?

He hid behind his menu, trying to ignore the feeling of jealousy, but enable to stop himself from looking up.

He didn't recognize the man with Scorpius, but he didn't like the way they were laughing and touching and...

His date sat in front of Albus. His eyes crossed Scorpius', and Albus wished he could disappear.


	23. Tease

**Title:** Tease

.

Scorpius didn't find himself really attracted to his date. His hair was too pale, his eyes too brown and he was too short. Everything he did couldn't compare with Albus.

But when Albus came into the restaurant with a cute girl, he found himself flirting hard.

When she came back from the bathroom, Scorpius had enough.

"What do you thing about going somewhere private?"

His date seemed all for it. They left the money on the table and left. Scorpius took his hand and they walked out, making sure Albus saw them.

He felt Albus glare all the way out.


	24. Brotherly

**Title:** Brotherly

.

«James? »

James could almost hear the tears in his brother voice. « Al. Come in. »

It was a nice little house his brother bought for himself. It was early in the morning, and his girlfriend was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'll let you two to it." Brianna kissed James, squeezed Albus' shoulder and left the room.

Once alone, Albus tried to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat. "I..."

James closed the gap between them, and he enveloped Albus in his arm.

Albus clang to him like his life depended on it.

"It'll be fine."


	25. Recruits

**Title:** Recruits

.

James and Scorpius were facing the team. James was smiling widely. Scorpius still couldn't believe he was standing proud with that new shiny "C" glued to his uniform.

A couple of weeks ago, he thought he had lost everything. Now he was the new captain of the Cannon.

Four players from last season's team had retired which meant there was going to have new blood this year.

"We can all agree that we want to recruit the best of the best so we need to go hard on them."

It was the signal, the players caught their brooms and left.


	26. The Truth

**Title:** The Truth

.

His hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry. No matter how hard he wanted to run the other way, Albus couldn't hide s face in the sand anymore. It was the moment of truth; a new turn in his life.

"ALLY!"

She jumped on him, smothering him in her arm.

"For Merlin's sake, Rosie! You're suffocating me."

"Can a girl be happy to see her favourite cousin?"

"I'm happy to see you too."

Silence.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Just some water."

"Here." Albus took the glass. "So? How things at home?"

"I'm gay." Albus blurted.

"Oh... wah."


	27. Home Sweet Home

**Title:** Home Sweet Home

.

In the five years of their existence, _Home Sweet Home Inc_ had sold more houses than any other company in the UK. It wasn't the only reason why Scorpius asked them to find him a house.

"As you can see, this house has three stories, and the backyard is big enough to play Quidditch. You can also-"

"What about the bedrooms?"

"Oh you gonna_ love_ thoses."

Adras Nott opened the way through the luxurious hall. The first bedroom they visit was the master's. "It's particularly comfy," Adras whispered to his ear, kissing his neck.

They fell upon the bed.


	28. Been there for you

**Title:** Been there for you

.

"You little bastard! How dare you!"

"Lily please, don't be mad at me. It doesn't change anything."

"James, freakin' James, our James knew for months and you couldn't tell me, you sweet little sister who's always been there with you?" Suddenly, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "Merlin's beard, that's why he can't dare to be in the same room than you. The arsehole!"

"First off, I didn't tell James, he caught me doing... well... you know. And second, he isn't an arsehole. I was. He wanted me to admit I was gay, I couldn't. Don't look so surprised!"


	29. Fuck you!

**Title:** Fuck you!

.

"Hey babe!" Adras leaned towards Scorpius and kissed him.

Scorpius jerked away. "Merlin's beard! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm greeting you."

"We're in public."

"Yeah, so? You did the cover of _Gay Wizard_ two times, it's not like you're closeted. Besides, can a guy kisses his boyfriend without– "

"Wait, what? Since when did we become a couple? I thought it was clear it was just sex."

Scorpius could see the color being drained from his friend's face, and then, anger filled his eyes. "Well it wasn't."

"Ad, don't be like that."

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

And Adras left.


	30. Talking

**Title:** Talking

.

"We need to talk, son," Harry said. Ginny was standing next to him. "Your mother and I have—"

"Wait. Can I say something first? I need to tell you something, and if I don't do it now, I won't be able to." Albus leaded his parents to the cough. "I—"He closed his eyes, taking a big breath. "I think I'm gay."

Tentatively, Albus opened his eyes.

"Oh baby!" She hugged him hard.

"Mum, please. Don't cry." He hugged back. "Dad?"

"You think or you are?"

"I am."

"Fine then, as long as you're happy."

Well, it's went good.


	31. Needs

**A/N: **I finally decided myself to complete this story. Sorry for the wait.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Needs

.

More than ever before, Scorpius felt like he needed to fly.

He hadn't meant to broke his best friend's heart, but he had, and now he felt awful about it. He like Adras enough, but he was not ready to have a real relationship, not when Albus was always in his mind. It was not fair to him.

Scorpius flew the higher he could until he felt breathless, and then flew down as fast as possible, and then up again.

He caught a glimpse of someone, but he did not stop the abundance of Wronski Feint until he forgot Albus.

.


	32. Easier Said

**A/N: **I finally decided myself to complete this story. Sorry for the wait.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Easier Said Than Done

.

Every times he saw Scorpius grazed the ground, Albus' heart missed a beating. He had come to see his brother, but then he saw someone flying, and his curiosity had won. Scorpius was magnificent on a broom, but what he was doing seemed dangerous, and Albus didn't like it.

He felt James presence at his side. "What are you planning to do?"

"About what?"

"I assume you are going to try to get him back?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course, you can. You just need to make it count."

"Easier said than done," he sighed.

.


	33. Than Done

**A/N: **A longish chapter to conclude the story. I hope you liked it. There will be an epilogue coming soon.  
><strong>Title:<strong> ...Than Done

.

When he couldn't feel his muscle anymore, Scorpius landed on the ground. He noticed that the Potter brothers were the one observing him. He tried to ignore the fast beating of his heart. James pushed Albus, and he stumbled before walking to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I—"

"What?" His voice was softer than he wanted it to be.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I—."

"Is that all?"

"I was a coward, and I'm sorry."

"You know Potter, you can't come in here and expect to be forgiven just because you want to. Your words means nothing to me. You gonna have to do better than that."

Scorpius turned his back to leave, trying not to let his emotion show, but Albus stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Please. Just tell me what I have to do to prove how sorry I am. I'll do anything, please."

"You shouldn't say something like that to a Malfoy or a Slytherin, and I am both of those things."

"I know, and I don't care. I really—"

"What me to forgive you, I know. You said it enough."

"So?"

"I don't think I can forgive you yet, but I guess a second chance won't kill me. You better not screw that up, though."

Scorpius saw Albus smile at his answer, and melt. He really missed that smile.

"Thank you, thank you." Albus jumped in his arm and lock their lips with together.

After a moment of surprise, Scorpius answered the kiss.

They barely heard James clapping his hands in happiness behind them.

.


	34. Hugs and Kisses  The epilogue

**A/N: **At the next fiction!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Epilogue: Hugs and Kisses

.

Albus looked at Scorpius sleeping at his side. He was beautiful with his mouth half open and his the angel-looking expression of his face. Scorpius moaned and turned in his sleep. His arm surrounded his waist, and Albus smiled fondly. He dig his hands into the blond hair. Even the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes looks great on him, and he can't believe how lucky he is. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the shampoo used by his boyfriend.

"DADDIES!" A little bawl of energy jumped on the bed. "Wake up!"

"Calm down, Maia. Daddy Scorpius is still sleeping."

"But he promise he would taught me how to fly today," the little girl pouted.

Albus pulled her in his arm.

Soon, Scorpius was joining them for some hugs and kisses.

.


End file.
